warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk About Relationships
Here you can write about relationships that are completely messed up, or anything else relating to relationships, too. Anyone can edit. Everyone Is Related You know, literally everyone in ThunderClan is related. Family tree (sort of): So, if a pair of cats is "tab"ed under another pair of cats or a cat, that means that the bolded-name cat is their kit. Example: Moonflower is Daisytoe's and Rooktail's kit. If only one cat is "tab"ed under a pair of cats or a cat, that means that they are the pair of cats'/cat's kit. Example: Goosefeather is Daisytoe's and Rooktail's kit. Italics mean that they have another family tree somewhere else. Warning: MAY CONTAIN VERY LARGE SPOILERS. Also, this kind of structure makes it easy to see the different generations, or at least the ones we know about. # Harepounce & Stagleap ## Speckletail & Smallear ### Goldenflower & Tigerstar #### Bramblestar & Squirrelflight ##### Alderheart ##### (others) #### Tawnypelt & Rowanclaw ##### Flametail ##### Dawnpelt ##### Tigerheart/star ### Lionheart ### Snowkit ### Mistlekit ## One-eye & Halftail ### Mousefur ### Runningwind # Fallowsong ## Poppydawn & Windflight ### Thistleclaw & Snowfur ### Rosetail ### Sweetpaw ## Heronwing ## Rabbitleap # Daisytoe & Rooktail ## Moonflower & Stormtail ### Bluestar & Oakheart #### Mistyfoot/star ##### Reedwhisker ##### Perchkit ##### Pikepaw ##### Primrosepaw #### Stonefur #### Mosskit ### Snowfur & Thistleclaw #### Whitestorm & Willowpelt ##### Sorreltail & Brackenfur ###### Cinderheart & Lionblaze ###### Honeyfern ###### Poppyfrost & Berrynose ##### Rainwhisker ##### Sootfur ## Goosefeather # Flashnose ## Swiftbreeze & Adderfang ### Patchpelt & Robinwing/'Patchpelt' & Willowpelt #### (kit of Pp & Rw) Longtail #### (kit of Pp & Wp) Graystripe & Silverstream/Graystripe & Millie ##### (kit of Gs & Ss) Feathertail ##### (kit of Gs & Ss) Stormfur & Brook (Where Small Fish Swim) ###### Pine (That Clings To Rock) ###### Lark (That Sings At Dawn) ##### (kit of Gs & Ml) Briarlight ##### (kit of Gs & Ml) Blossomfall ##### (kit of Gs & Ml) Bumblestripe ### Willowpelt & Patchpelt/'Willowpelt' & Tawnyspots/'Willowpelt' & Whitestorm #### (kit of Wp & Pp) Graystripe (see "Patchpelt & Willowpelt" above for more) #### (kit of Wp & Ts) Darkstripe #### (kits of Wp & Ws) see "Whitestorm & Willowpelt" above ### Leopardfoot & Pinestar #### Tigerstar & Goldenflower/'Tigerstar' & Sasha ##### (kits of Ts & Gf) see "Goldenflower and Tigerstar" above ##### (kit of Ts & Ss) Mothwing ##### (kit of Ts & Ss) Hawkfrost ##### (kit of Ts & Ss) Tadpole #### Mistkit #### Nightkit ### Redtail & Brindleface ### Spottedleaf # Sweetbriar & Oakstar ## Pinestar & Leopardfoot # Robinwing & Fuzzypelt ## Brindleface & Redtail/Brindleface ### (kit of Bf & Rt) Sandstorm & Firestar ### (kit of Bf & ?) Ferncloud & Dustpelt #### Birchfall & Whitewing (see "Whitewing & Birchfall" below) #### Shrewpaw #### Spiderleg & Daisy #### Larchkit #### Hollykit #### Icecloud #### Foxleap ### (kit of Bf & ?) Ashfur ## Frostfur ### Thornclaw & Blossomfall ### Brackenfur & Sorreltail (see "Sorreltail & Brackenfur" above) ### Cinderpelt ### Brightheart & Cloudtail #### Whitewing & Birchfall ##### Dovewing & Tigerstar/heart ##### Ivypool #### Dewnose #### Ambermoon #### Snowbush ## Dustpelt & Ferncloud (see "Ferncloud & Dustpelt" above) ## Ravenpaw # Daisy & Smoky ## Berrynose & Poppyfrost ## Mousewhisker ## Hazeltail Entering RiverClan to connect with ThunderClan: # Rainflower & Shellheart ## Oakheart & Bluestar '' (see "Bluestar & Oakheart" above) ## '''Crookedstar' & Willowbreeze ### Silverstream & Graystripe (see "Graystripe & Silverstream" above) ### Willowkit ### Minnowkit AND ThunderClan is related to other Clans! Spoiler warnings: ThunderClan blood stretches into RiverClan because: # Bluestar mated with Oakheart ## Mistyfoot is 1/2 ThunderClan ### So her kits, Primrosepaw, Reedwhisker, Perchkit, and Pikepaw, are 1/4 ThunderClan ## Stonefur has ThunderClan blood # Graystripe mated with Silverstream ## Feathertail is 1/2 ThunderClan ## Stormfur is 1/2 ThunderClan ### So his kits, Pine (that Clings to Rock) and Lark (that Sings at Dawn) are 1/4 ThunderClan # Lots of other minor Thunder-River relationships ThunderClan blood stretches into WindClan because: # Windflight is half-Clan, so has WindClan blood ## Dappletail is 1/4 WindClan ## Sweetpaw is 1/4 WindClan ## Rosetail is 1/4 WindClan ## Thistleclaw is 1/4 WindClan ### So his kit, Whitestorm, is 1/8 WindClan #### Sorreltail is 1/16 WindClan ##### Cinderheart is 1/32 WindClan ###### So her kits are... 17/32 WindClan ####### They're more than HALF WINDCLAN!!!!! *gasp* ##### Honeyfern is 1/32 WindClan ##### Poppyfrost is 1/32 WindClan ##### Molepaw is 1/32 WindClan #### Rainwhisker is 1/16 WindClan #### Sootfur is 1/16 WindClan ## Tawnyspots is 1/4 WindClan ### So his kit, Darkstripe, is 1/8 WindClan (You talk about mixing up the bloodline?) ## Thrushpelt is 1/4 WindClan # (HUGE SPOILER WARNING) Leafpool mated with Crowfeather ## Jayfeather is 1/2 WindClan ## Hollyleaf is 1/2 WindClan ## Lionblaze is 1/2 WindClan ### So do his kits (see CINDERHEART) ThunderClan blood stretches into ShadowClan because: # Tigerstar mated with Goldenflower, then joined ShadowClan ## Brambleclaw is 1/2 ShadowClan ### So his kits, Alderheart and others, are 1/4 ShadowClan ## Tawnypelt is 1/2 ThunderClan ### So her kits, Flamepelt, Dawntail, and Tigerheart, are 1/4 ThunderClan Dustpelt and Ferncloud DO YOU REALIZE that Dustpelt married his niece? Yes. Dustpelt is Brindleface's sister, and Brindleface is Ferncloud's mother. WHAT???????!!???!!!!!! Willowpelt and Patchpelt PATCHPELT HAD A KIT (Graystripe) WITH HIS SISTER OH MY GOSH YES WILLOWPELT AND PATCHPELT ARE SIBLINGS NO WONDER GRAYSTRIPE DECIDED TO MARRY A KITTYPET AND A RIVERCLAN CAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO MIX UP THE BLOODLINE ANY MORE THAN IT IS NOW Ok, sorry, take back the thing about "he didn't want to mix up the bloodline any more" because HE DID. Silverstream and him are VERY VERY VERY VERY DISTANTLY RELATED WITHOUT BEING MARRIED. First of all, Silverstream's father is Crookedstar, who was Oakheart's brother, and Oakheart married Bluestar, who was the granddaughter of Daisytoe, who was the sister of Flashnose, who was the great-grandmother of Graystripe. Wow. So. Silverstream had kits with her non-blood-related aunt's cousin. (There are a lot of non-blood-related aunt relations in Warriors for some reason.) Note: the authors recently changed the thing about Patchpelt being Graystripe's father probably because Patchpelt and Willowpelt are siblings. But paragraph 2 (under this heading) is still relevant. Ashfur and Squirrelflight Squirrelflight's mother is Sandstorm. Sandstorm's mother is Brindleface. Brindleface's kits are Sandstorm, Ferncloud and Ashfur. ASHFUR FELL IN LOVE WITH HIS OWN NIECE. Well, half niece. Because Sandstorm is Ashfur's half sister. - Qibli77 Firestar, Scourge, and Tigerstar Firestar '(to watching cats): Oh, hey, my half-brother killed my soon-to-be brother-in-law (gestures to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight) and then ''I killed my half-brother. Yes, that's right. Bye! '''Firestar (as a clarification): Scourge killed Tigerstar, and then I killed Scourge. Yes, Firestar, Scourge, and Tigerstar are all related (although Tigerstar by marriage). FIRESTAR'S AND PRINCESS'S FATHER IS JAKE, WHO HAD KITS WITH NUTMEG, AND THEN HAD KITS WITH A SHE-CAT NAMED QUINCE, WHO HAD SCOURGE. FIRESTAR'S DAUGHTER IS SQUIRRELFLIGHT, WHOSE MATE IS BRAMBLECLAW, WHOSE FATHER IS TIGERSTAR. YES, THAT'S RIGHT. Firestar and Graystripe Yes, yes, yes, I know they didn't fall in love. But just as a clarification: Graystripe is Firestar's partner's cousin's father-in-law. CLARIFICATION: Graystripe is Thornclaw's father-in-law, because Thornclaw married Blossomfall, who is Graystripe's daughter, and Sandstorm is Thornclaw's cousin, and Firestar married Sandstorm. So Graystripe and Firestar are related by marriage. Thornclaw and Blossomfall Also, Thornclaw and Blossomfall were slightly related because Thornclaw's mother, Frostfur, was the sister of Brindleface, who married Redtail, who was Blossomfall's grandfather, Patchpelt,'s brother. So Blossomfall's non-blood-related great aunt's nephew was Thornclaw. Wow. It's EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE SORRELTAIL-BRACKENFUR THING! Brightheart and Cloudtail Cloudtail married his aunt's cousin. YES, HE DID. Sandstorm is Cloudtail's aunt because Princess and Firestar are siblings and Firestar married Sandstorm and Princess is Cloudtail's mother. Sandstorm is Brightheart's cousin because Sandstorm's mother is Brindleface, and Brindleface's sister is Frostfur, and Frostfur's daughter is Brightheart. Connecting the Main Family Trees I think at least five major family trees are connected so far: # The Firestar tree # The Graystripe tree # The Tigerstar tree # The Whitestorm tree # The Bluestar tree #1 and #2 are connected either through Patchpelt and Redtail, or Thornclaw and Blossomfall. #1 and #3 are connected through Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. #2 and #4 are connected through Willowpelt and Whitestorm. (Willowpelt married Whitestorm, and Willowpelt also married Patchpelt, who was Graystripe's father. And Willowpelt was Graystripe's mother, too.) #1 through 4 are connected with #5 through Flashnose and Daisytoe (they are sisters), because Flashnose was Swiftbreeze's mother, and Swiftbreeze was the grandmother of Graystripe due to her being the mother of Willowpelt as well as Patchpelt, and the grandmother of Sandstorm because she was the mother of Redtail, which connects her to the Firestar tree. Daisytoe was Bluestar's grandmother. Brackenfur and Sorreltail So, this is going to be confusing. Sorreltail's mother was Willowpelt, who was the sister of Redtail, who married Brindleface, whose sister was Frostfur, who had Brackenfur. So, Brackenfur was Sorreltail's non-blood-related aunt's nephew. So basically they were... cousins' cousins. (Sorreltail is Sandstorm's cousin.) Sandstorm's Parents Why Sandstorm's Parents Shouldn't Have Been Brindleface and Redtail # It connected two major family trees -- the Robinwing-Fuzzypelt one and the Swiftbreeze-Adderfang one--meaning a LOT of cats were related. # Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, Brindleface, and Frostfur were therefore related to Redtail, Patchpelt, Willowpelt, Spottedleaf, and Leopardfoot. # Therefore a lot of cats were related. ## Including: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ### BC's father = Tigerstar #### TS's mother = Leopardfoot ### SF's mother = Sandstorm #### SS's father = Redtail ### Leopardfoot and Redtail = brother and sister ### Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight = second cousins ### Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight = mates ### This = wow Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (Qibli77)